


Toy With Me

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: Mr Fitz and Miss Simmons [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Have I Mentioned this is Smut?, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Our favourite kinky couple has returned in the fifth story of their roleplay of a stern teacher and his naughty student.After the fun and pleasure of denying Jemma’s orgasm, Fitz is keen to go the other way and make her cum until she can’t take it any more. In Toy With Me, Mr. Fitz introduces Miss Simmons to the joys of sex toys and all the pleasures they can bring.[UNFINISHED - MARKED AS COMPLETE] - I might finish this some day? but at this point, I doubt it





	1. Chapter 1

“I’d ask if you were sure about this,” Fitz joked as he put down the last box on the living room floor and stood up. “But it’s a bit late for you to back out now.”

Jemma smiled and laughed as she curled around him in a hug. “I could say the same to you,” she said reasonably. “Moving in with your girlfriend is seriously going to cramp your style.”

Fitz snorted and leaned down to kiss her softly. “What style?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her and patting her ass playfully.

Jemma leaned her head back a bit further and looked at him with a put-upon frown. “You know what?” she asked rhetorically. “You’re right. You have no style at all,” she shook her head and sighed. “ _What_ was I _thinking_ agreeing to live with you?”

“Half off the rent?” he shrugged, giving her a squeeze.

“That must be it,” she nodded in agreement.

They stared at each other, each waiting for the other to crack first, and then burst into giggles at the same time.

It was a cute little flat, not far from work, and it had the breakfast nook that Jemma had insisted they needed to have. Fitz rather preferred the built in shelving units in the living room, but when Jemma had whispered in his ear just what sorts of things he might eat in that nook, she'd brought him right on board.

She'd also made him blush hotter than the sun in front of the landlord.

Come to think of it, he still owed her a spanking for that one.

* * *

“How’s the new place?” Maddie asked Jemma as they ate their lunches.

Jemma finished chewing a large mouthful of noodles while nodding. “Good,” she said after she’d swallowed. “Big!” Her phone chirped on the table and she glanced at it but didn’t touch it. “It’s brilliant having a second bedroom!”

“I’ll bet,” Maddie winked outrageously. “One for sleeping and one for-”

“For an _office_ ,” Jemma interrupted. Her phone chirped again and again she looked but didn’t pick it up. “Not _everything_ is about sex, Maddie.”

“Uh huh,” Maddie nodded skeptically. She watched curiously as Jemma’s phone chirped again, and again she did no more than glance at it. “You going to answer any of those texts?” she asked mildly.

Jemma’s ears turned pink as she stabbed her noodles with her chopsticks again. “Mmhmm,” she nodded, chewing more than might have been strictly speaking necessary and ignoring yet another chirp.

“Who’re they from, anyway?” Maddie moved to reach for her phone, but Jemma snatched it up before she even got close. Maddie’s curiosity was even further piqued by her reaction.4

“It’s Fitz,” Jemma explained. Pocketing her phone muffled the next chirp.

Maddie’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Then why won’t you let me see his texts?” she asked, putting one elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hand. She waited patiently, watching as Jemma’s face grew gradually guiltier.

Jemma’s eyes shifted back and forth as she considered her options: tell Maddie what Fitz was texting her or have her think up something even _more_ embarrassing than it actually was.

“They’re,” Jemma reddened and stared at the cafeteria table to avoid her eyes. “ _Private_ ,” she whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Maddie’s passive stare turned into a mischievous grin. “Oh yeah?” she asked archly. “And here I thought Fitz was just off today, not _getting_ off,” she laughed.

“Hah, hah,” Jemma rolled her eyes and looked around to make sure none of their coworkers could overhear them. “He’s unpacking boxes and waiting for the cable installation,” she explained. “And he’s… bored.”

“I think I’ve seen this porno before,” Maddie teased. “Doesn’t the FedEx guy arrive with a really large... _package_?”

Jemma laughed at Maddie’s waggling eyebrows and pushed her empty takeout carton aside. “I say again,” she said through her laughter. “Not _everything_ is about sex.”

“Yeah,” Maddie said sarcastically. “ _Right_.”

* * *

Jemma locked herself in a bathroom stall and then took her phone out of her pocket and started scrolling through Fitz’s messages.

“Oh my…” she whispered before catching herself. She held still in the corner cubicle for a moment, straining to hear if there was anyone else in the washroom with her. Why hadn’t she _checked_ when she came in?

Her eyes widened as she continued to scroll through the two dozen or so messages Fitz had sent so far, and her phone was still chirping as she did so.

They’d been so preoccupied with finding a place and then both of them packing up their respective apartments that they hadn’t played Mr. Fitz and Miss Simmons much at all, but it seemed that Fitz wanted to get right back into the roleplay now that they were getting somewhat settled into their new home.

Jemma smiled to herself as she remembered “christening” each room during their move-in weekend. The kitchen had been her favourite, with its butcher-block island that put her at just the right height and the breakfast nook with its table she could lie down on while Fitz sat down for a feast. Fitz, however, had been fondest of the bathroom where he’d made excellent use of the removable showerhead. She blushed, remembering his plans for buying one with more settings on it. He was particularly interested in one with a “pulse” mode.

She continued scrolling through his increasingly-explicit texts and felt her breathing get more ragged with each new message. Apparently Fitz had discovered something even hotter than making her beg him to let her come: begging him to let her stop.

After sending back a few explicit texts of her own, Jemma leaned her head against the back wall of the bathroom stall and tried to determine whether or not she'd be able to make it through the rest of the afternoon without making a massive mistake of some sort.

Perhaps if she stuck to paperwork and stayed away from dangerous chemicals?

The Fitz texted her a picture of the contents of the box he'd just unpacked, and her eyes widened in embarrassed horror. She didn't even reply, just hit the green button and called him.

"Hey," he answered on the first ring. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"That box said _do not unpack_!" Jemma hissed. She still wasn't entirely sure she was alone in the bathroom. SHIELD kept their doors annoyingly well-oiled, so you couldn't even hear them move if you weren't holding your breath and listening carefully.

"Oh, come on, Jemma," Fitz scoffed. "It's not like I didn't know you had them."

"Suspecting and knowing are two different things!"

"Are you really upset?"

Jemma bit her lip. She was more embarrassed than upset, but she could hear that Fitz was genuinely worried. "No," she sighed. "I'm more mortified than upset," she added dryly.

"Would it help if I said I thought it was sexy?" Fitz asked.

She could just picture his hopeful little face.

"... Maybe." She tried to sound stern, but she was pretty sure it came out flirty.

She could hear his grin through the phone when he asked, "Sexy and _naughty_?"

"... Perhaps." She was grinning now, too.

"When can you get off?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" she asked. Then, sending up a prayer that she really was alone, she whispered. "Mr. Fitz?"

Her grin broadened as she heard him swear under his breath. No doubt he was doing that dorky fist pump he did when he was particularly proud of an accomplishment.

"Indeed you should, Miss Simmons," he replied. "And the answer will be forth _coming_ just as soon as you get home."

Jemma did a quick calculation of the work she had left to do. There was nothing that wouldn't keep until the morning.

"I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Fitz smiled as Jemma opened the door. He'd been pacing back and forth along the floor just in front of it, and it was probably for the best that they had hardwood instead of carpeting else he might have worn a tread right through it.

"Hey." Jemma smiled back almost shyly, and her cheeks were adorably pink.

He let her lock the door and take off her coat as he set her bag down on the floor by her favourite chair. With that done and a zoo full of butterflies zooming around in his stomach, he gave her a kiss hello.

"How was work?"

His brain was running a mile a minute on a different topic entirely, but he wasn't going to rush through the niceties to get to the other part. Jemma put a premium on politeness and he put a premium on her, so he could keep it in his pants long enough to have a conversation first.

Barely.

Jemma actually laughed at that and pulled him in for another kiss. "Fine, except this fellow I know kept sending me randy texts." She played with the buttons on his shirt and looked up at him mischievously.

Fitz narrowed his eyes and tried his best to look intimidating. "Tell me who it is. I'll beat him up."

Jemma poked his ribs and made him squirm. "I think I can handle him."

Her nose was still crinkled when he kissed her again.

"Wanna do dinner first, or...?" He left it hanging but looked at her hopefully. Dinner was stew, so it would keep indefinitely. The other would keep indefinitely, too, but somehow it didn't feel like it would.

"Or?" Jemma asked, eyebrow raised.

It was Fitz's turn to blush. Even after as much as they'd spent discussing (and _doing_ ) these things, he couldn't seem to keep himself from going red when he brought them up.

"Or did you want to watch those videos I found today?"

* * *

Jemma snuggled up against Fitz in a tshirt and a pair of his boxers. She arranged the blankets over their legs as Fitz queued up the first video and once he was set, she pulled his arm around her while he pressed play. 

"Oh," she breathed. Her eyebrows were practically up in her hairline.

On screen was a woman who was tied to a table, wrists and ankles, with a vibrator pressing between her legs.

"That's-" She licked her lips and swallowed hard. When she'd told him to skip the preamble and get to the part that he was interested in, she hadn't realized what that might mean. "Well, then."

She'd sort of been expecting something in line with what they'd been looking at this whole time, so the change in context took her a moment to absorb.

"This was just the first one," Fitz said hurriedly. He was looking at her with a worried look on his face. "It's not my favourite. Did you want me to change to my favourite one instead?"

Jemma turned to him but kept one eye on the video. The woman's body was shaking and shuddering almost constantly and her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. She tried to put herself in that position, and she wasn't entirely opposed to it, but she wasn't 100% sold yet, either.

"I think that would be good," she said, nodding slowly.

She knew nothing along these lines would be happening tonight. Ever since that time when she'd pushed Fitz too far while he was spanking her, they'd had a deal that they'd thoroughly discuss and investigate any new activities before engaging in them. It was best to know _before_ being kinky just where the lines needed to be drawn.

For example, Jemma wasn't at all sure about the idea of being tied up. It sounded sexy in theory, but she didn't know that she'd like it in practice.

Fitz cursed himself internally for starting off with the wrong video. He shouldn't have tried to go in the order that he'd watched them. He was just so frazzled and anxious about the whole thing that he hadn't properly considered Jemma's point of view. She was the one who was going to be, well, the centre of attention as it were. Working quickly, he switched tabs to the video that he thought best represented what he was hoping for.

"I'll play the whole thing this time?" he suggested. He was really bloody nervous now, and maybe seeing the lead in would make the rest less... shocking.

"Alright," Jemma agreed. Her smile was game, if a little uncertain, so he hugged her a bit closer as he started the film.

"'The Best Punishment'?" Jemma asked, eyebrow raised in amusement as the video's title screen came up.

Fitz shrugged and blushed. "Something for both of us, yeah?" he grinned back.

Jemma bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Fitz's waist as she watched a young woman in a school uniform enter a house and drop off her things at the door. She pulled a few books out of her bag and brought them over to the dining table where she seemed to be doing her homework.

Fitz paused the video.

"I should mention that the role play in this one isn't... what we do," he said awkwardly. "So that's why I left the sound off."

Jemma looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Fitz blushed harder. "Turns out most videos labelled 'school girl' aren't about her having sex with her teacher or principal," he said circumspectly.

"What do you-?" Jemma frowned. Then she looked back at the screen where the young woman was clearly in a house. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Good call on leaving the sound off."

"Trust me. I know."

Jemma patted his knee and kissed his cheek. "Just between us, we'll imagine he's her headmaster making a home visit, yes?"

Fitz sighed in relief. "Yes," he agreed.

Jemma reached out and pressed play. With Fitz's interruption, she'd sort of expected the male lead to come in at that point, but instead the young woman pressed a hand between her legs and seemed to be getting aroused. Soon she had lifted up her skirt to rub against her panties and her other hand was squeezing her breasts.

"That's why she needs to be punished," Fitz whispered into her ear.

Jemma nodded, eyes rapt on the screen.

"She's being a bad girl," he added.

Jemma shivered.

On screen, the woman got up from the table and the camera followed her up to her bedroom. She dug around under her mattress for a moment, and then she pulled out a rather impressive looking dildo.

"Oh!" Jemma gasped, surprised. This wasn't what she'd been expecting at all.

"A _very_ bad girl," Fitz whispered. Moving Jemma's hair out of the way, he started to kiss and nibble her neck.

Jemma watched as the girl slipped her panties off but left on the rest of her uniform. Then she lay down on the bed and started to-

"So naughty," Jemma said, barely audibly, as she watched the woman tease herself with the vibrator.

"Is that how you do it, too?" Fitz asked. One of his hands cupped her tit and he gave her nipple a little pinch.

Jemma nodded, still transfixed by what she was watching.

"Show me?" he asked.

Jemma's breathing was getting louder as Fitz continued to tease her breasts. Turning to him, she looked into his eyes.

"You want to watch me be bad?" she asked. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"I do," Fitz nodded. His hand moved down her stomach to slip between her thighs. "I love it when you're bad." Leaning in, he kissed her as his fingers rubbed at her heated centre.

"And then you'll punish me?" Jemma asked, sinking lower into the pillows and spreading her legs to give him more room.

"Mmhmm," Fitz nodded. "Any way you'd like," he offered.

The laptop had slid off to the side when she moved, and she had to crane her neck to see it.

"Let me see some more?" she asked, even as she pulled her tshirt off over her head.

Fitz shifted them around so that Jemma could see the screen and he could suck on her nipples while they both watched what was happening in the video.

By this point, the young woman was fucking herself and on the edge of orgasm, and that's when her "headmaster" came in. Jemma fast forwarded past the anger and apologies and entreaties and started the video playing again at the punishment.

Fitz chuckled and slipped his hand inside the borrowed boxers she was wearing so he could touch her wet pussy without the barrier. He slipped one finger inside her as the spanking began and added another soon after.

Jemma kept one hand curled around Fitz's head, fingers tugging his curls to let him know when to move from one breast to the other. Her other hand was ready to control the video again in case she needed to fast forward. Or rewind and watch again.

After maybe a dozen swats, the man picked up the school girl's vibrator and spoke to her about it. She took it from him and showed him what she'd been doing. He immediately took control and started fucking her with it and judging from the look on her face, he was doing a marvelous job. The camera zoomed in on him increasing the speed and then it panned out again to show the woman spasming in orgasm.

Instead of stopping, though, the man started fucking her even harder, using his other hand to rub and pinch her clit. Her back arched and her limbs froze as she was overcome again and again.

Jemma watched in fascination and tried to count along with each orgasm to get a tally of how many she had. It was impossible to be sure, but it was definitely into the double digits now.

The people on the screen were talking again, and Jemma couldn't imagine what on earth they might be saying at this point.

"He's asking her if she wants him to stop," Fitz said, answering the question before she could ask. "And she's telling him she doesn't know if she can handle it if he keeps on."

Jemma moaned as Fitz started using a third finger on her. He started kissing his way down her chest as he kept talking.

"Eventually, he suggests getting her hands out of the way and that's when he ties her to the headboard."

Jemma nodded as she watched the man use his necktie to keep the woman's hands from interfering with what he was doing.

"And he just keeps going?" Jemma asked breathlessly. Fitz had replaced his fingers with his tongue, and she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Mmhmm," Fitz said, vibrating his lips around her clit. "Until she begs him to stop."

"Oh god," Jemma gasped. Her eyes rolled back as Fitz's lips and tongue brought her right to the edge. "I want to," she panted. "I want to try it."

Fitz sucked her clit again, and then she was cumming, her whole body shuddering in pleasure that she imagined washing over her again and again and _again_.

Fitz was grinning as he surfaced from under the blanket. "Good idea, yeah?" he asked, seeking approval.

" _Very_ good," Jemma agreed. "Now fuck me and then we can eat dinner."

And over dinner, they could plan out when their little orgasm fest was going to occur.


	3. Chapter 3

They took it in stages, testing each piece of the puzzle to make sure that it would all work out.

First off was Jemma introducing Fitz to her modest toy collection. She hadn't used them very much, herself, but she knew which ones she liked and how she liked to use them. Fitz, for his part, was only too eager to learn.

There was a standard sort of vibrator, cock-shaped with a dial at the bottom to adjust the speed and intensity. Then there was a little clitoral stimulator that could be slipped over the end of a finger and guided to just the right places to make her go wild. The last one was a slim vibrator with no special shape or features that Fitz could identify. It was no more powerful than the other two and seemed like it might be less stimulating than the larger cock-shaped one.

That's when Jemma explained that it had been her first, back before she'd ever had sex, and he blushed to think that it was the first thing she'd had inside her besides her fingers.

They spent a lazy Saturday afternoon with Jemma masturbating and then allowing Fitz to take over. She came a half dozen times that day before they even had sex, and they were both turned on by the fact that this was just the beginning.

Toys became a regular part of their sex lives after that.

Once they were both confident in that arena, they started experimenting with tying Jemma up.

The first time, he bound only her wrists together, nothing more than that. They made out on the sofa with her arms looped around his neck and her legs splayed on either side of him so she was straddling. It was a little bit frustrating for her not to be able to touch him, but other than that, she was fine.

It was a little more complicated the first time they tied her to the bed.

Being bound with your hands in front of you while you're otherwise able to move is one thing. Being tied to a piece of furniture in such a way that you're unable to free yourself is another matter entirely. Even with the complete trust and faith she had in Fitz, Jemma had panicked and needed to be released. The rest of that day was spent cuddling up and exchanging soft kisses, and they didn't try bondage again for a week.

Jemma was the one who suggested it first. She'd been researching online, and she'd found a good compromise. If they tied the rope into a slip knot around her wrist, she'd be able to free herself easily while still being bound for the purposes of play. Fitz had been researching as well (they divided and conquered, just like they did in the lab), and he'd found a much softer rope to use that wouldn't leave abrasions on her skin.

The next time they tied her up, she used the ropes around her wrists as leverage while they fucked and it was some of their hottest sex yet.

Fitz had planned for a blindfold to be their next challenge, but Jemma surprised him with another suggestion. Now that they were comfortable with him using toys on her, she wanted him to try something new. The videos they'd been watching of women cumming for hours had all had a few things in common: bondage, toys... and anal sex.

He hesitated at first. Not out of a lack of interest but just because they hadn't really tried that just yet. He'd teased her a bit and used one finger a few times, but Jemma was asking for more.

It didn't take much to convince him.

That first time, they did it in bed. Fitz spent time with his fingers and lots of lube before moving up to a toy, and within a few days Jemma was taking his whole cock. Neither one could believe how amazing it felt, and they both regretted it had  taken them so long to try.

After that, the blindfold was almost nothing. Again, Jemma felt scared because of the lack of control, but as long as Fitz kept talking to her, she knew she was safe. Nothing could hurt her as long as he was there.

They started trying things in combination after that.

  * Bondage while Fitz fucked her with a toy.
  * A blindfold while he fucked her ass.
  * Tying her up and spanking her while using her little clit vibe on her nipples.
  * She even rode Fitz's cock while he fucked her smaller, slimmer toy in and out of her ass.



Finally they were ready. And they almost couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry I'm late!" Jemma apologized. She took off her coat and hung it up in the closet, dropping her bag by the front door. "That bloody meeting just _wouldn't end_ and-"

She went from exhausted to happy as she took in their dining room table set for dinner, complete with flowers and candles.

"Oh, Fitz."

Smiling bashfully, he came out of the kitchen. "I've managed to keep it warm, don't worry," he assured her. Wrapping her up in his arms, he gave her a kiss on the nose. "Am I a good boyfriend, or what?" he winked.

"The _best_ ," Jemma grinned back. She pulled him down for a kiss and felt the frustrations of the day melt away. "I am sorry, though," she said again with a small sigh. "Tonight was meant to be special."

There wasn't any particular occasion they were celebrating. Jemma had seen research that couples who made an effort to have special moments together throughout the year were more successful than those who did not, so they'd randomly selected 'date nights' every few weeks when they'd put in a little extra work. They took turns, each one reveling in creating a special menu or finding an interesting activity for them to do. This was Fitz's night, and he'd booked the day off work to better prepare.

He'd be a man after her own heart if he didn't already have it.

"It still will be," Fitz said, kissing her back. "And if it isn't, well...." He grinned and gave her bum a soft smack. "I guess I'll just have to spank you."

Jemma's eyes lit up and she bit her bottom lip.

"Is Mr. Fitz coming over for dinner?" she asked. The anticipation was there as soon as the suggestion appeared. "Should I go get Miss Simmons?" If he was already keeping things warm, it wouldn't be much trouble to wait an extra few moments while she changed clothes.

Fitz licked his lips a bit nervously and took a steadying breath. Clearing his throat, he pulled her in a bit closer.

"Maybe-" He hesitated, but then pushed through. "Maybe we try it... as us?" he suggested. "You and me instead of... them?"

His face was bright pink and his shoulders were up near his ears.

"It's just... I want to call you Jemma. And I want you to call me Fitz. And really, we sort of do a bit of it now anyway, and..."

Jemma kissed him and put him out of his misery.

"I'd love that," she said, looking into his lovely blue eyes. "I'd rather have _you_ than a character you're pretending to be." She blushed herself and chuckled self-consciously. "But maybe we can still use the characters sometimes?" she asked hopefully.

Fitz let out a breath of relief and laughed as he nodded. "Oh, definitely. I'm not about to stop you from putting on an indecently short skirt and telling me how bad you are."

Jemma pressed her palms flat on Fitz's chest and dragged them down to his belt.

"I'm _very_ bad," she said seriously.

Fitz's fingers dug into her ass, and they both moaned.

"Bad girls need to be punished," he warned.

"We really do," she nodded back.

Bringing one hand up, Fitz pushed her hair behind her ear. "How ehm... How hungry are you just now?" he asked nonchalantly. His eyes wandered from hers down to her mouth and back up.

"Depends. Will it keep?" Jemma asked. She fiddled with the top button on his shirt and it came undone. "Oops," she whispered, biting her lip.

Fitz nodded slowly and swallowed hard. "I'll go put it in the fridge."

"I'll go take my knickers off."

They held each other's gaze for a moment longer, then they both hurried off to their tasks.

* * *

"I'm going to start off slow," Fitz said.

He was kneeling on the bed between Jemma's spread thighs, looking down at her. Her wrists were caught in loops of rope tied to the headboard, but otherwise she was nude. So was he. He'd thought about keeping his clothes on like they often did when they played their little roleplay game, but he didn't want anything between them. He wanted to feel her warm skin against his.

"We should pace ourselves," Jemma agreed with a nod and a smile.

"I'm glad you're Jemma this time," Fitz said, coming down for a kiss. He was practically giddy with it.

She kissed him back, and if she weren't tied up he knew she'd have cupped his cheek. "I'm always glad you're Fitz."

"Love you."

"You too."

And so it began.

After kissing her one more time, Fitz trailed his lips down Jemma's neck. He paused to suck on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, then dipped his tongue in the hollow over her throat. She was breathing faster already in anticipation and as he pressed his cheek against her breast he could hear how quickly her heart was beating.

Taking one nipple between his lips, he sucked on it gently while he trailed his fingertips down her sides. She shivered and gasped and he moaned his approval, then he switched to her other breast and teased his fingers over her thighs.

He wanted to take his time, but he also couldn't wait to get started in earnest. At moments like these, his ability to delay gratification was almost nil. Especially since it was _Jemma's_ gratification. Quickly kissing his way down her stomach, he paused at her belly button to dip his tongue inside. He smiled at the way she laughed, then kissed her belly again before moving down between her legs.

She was already wet from the anticipation, but he knew that she could get wetter.

He slid his palms up her inner thighs, watching her pussy clench with need. When they reached the apex, he teased her lips with his thumbs before parting them slightly. Then he moved in with his tongue.

He started off with a wide, slow lick from her entrance up to her clit. He loved to taste her and feel her on his tongue, almost as much as she loved to be licked. After wiggling his tongue on her clit for a moment, he took another broad lick, then another before sliding his tongue inside her.

Jemma's hips were moving in time with his strokes as he fucked his tongue in and out of her. They were both moaning already, and they'd barely even started.

When he looked up to the head of the bed, Jemma was staring down at him with heavy-lidded eyes full of lust. She was gripping her restraints in both her hands and using them to pull herself up. He kept pulling her back down again with his grip on her ass, making her return to his mouth instead of chasing after her.

"Trying to get away, already?" he joked. He gave her clit a few soft, quick licks. "I thought I'd get at least three orgasms out of you first."

Jemma grinned and shook her head. "Trying to get you to suck my clit already," she said. "I know how much you like to tease, but I thought the point was to get me off. A lot."

"Oi!" Fitz laughed. Then he tilted her hips so he could give her bum a quick swat. "Be good or you'll get a spanking."

"Promise?"

"Definitely."

Pulling her down firmly one more time, Fitz pinned her with a look even as he smirked at her, and then he did as she asked and took her hard little clit between his lips.

She stopped smirking immediately and started moaning, and that only encouraged him more.

With his tongue working her over as well as his lips, Fitz's ears were soon filled with the sounds of Jemma on her way to an orgasm. Moans were interspersed with whimpers which were mixed in with curses and groans and his name. He was fucking her with two fingers now as he licked, and her pussy was squeezing down on him. His cock was aching to be inside her instead.

But not yet.

A few more minutes and Jemma was cumming, her voice a strangled cry and her body tense and shuddering. He kissed her clit gently before lifting his head. His fingers kept moving slowly, keeping her ready for more.

"Good start," Jemma panted once she'd come back down again. "Nice baseline orgasm. Very good. Good job."

Fitz chuckled. "So you're saying it was good then?" he teased.

"Oi, yourself," she grinned. Her legs weren't tied down, so she brought up a foot and playfully pushed at his cheek. "Don't judge a girl by what she says post-orgasm."

Fitz caught her ankle and kissed each one of her toes and then her arch.

"Fair point," he conceded. ''But I suppose that means I can't trust a word you say all night."

Jemma bit her lip and nodded. "Here's hoping."

She was giving him that look that made him feel like the most desirable man on the planet, and he still didn't know why. Intellectually, he got that she loved him. That part made sense, although it still sometimes surprised him. The part that he didn't quite ever understand completely was the part where she also found him somehow _sexy_. He knew the sorts of men she'd dated before him and, aside from Milton, he was the scrawniest of the lot.

He supposed she just found scrawny sexy?

That was a question for another time, however. He had better things to do just now.

"Toys next, d'you think?" he asked.

* * *

With her clit still sensitive from when he'd been sucking on it, Fitz switched to a vibrating dildo. It was a bit shorter than his cock, but thicker, and it had ridges down the sides that stimulated Jemma in ways that she tried to explain once but he just trusted her on it.

They'd filled out their 'toy chest' a bit more once they'd decided to try this, and Fitz had the entire assortment laid out on the bed in easy reach. A bottle of lubricant rounded out the set.

"How's this?" Fitz asked as he turned the vibrations up to level two.

"Mmmm. Nice," Jemma sighed, licking her lips. She was once more using the ropes around her wrists for leverage, fucking herself against the toy as Fitz worked it in and out of her. They were going at a leisurely pace at the moment, keeping her aroused but not yet on the edge.

Fitz stretched out on his side next to her. One hand kept fucking her with the vibrator while the other supported his head as he looked down at her.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" he said with a smile. Bending down, he kissed her.

"I do," Jemma grinned. "And so are you."

"You're just saying that because I'm fucking you senseless."

"Technically speaking, you're not fucking me at all just yet."

"I think that depends on what you mean by 'technically.'"

"Give me your cock instead of that toy and it won't be technically at all."

"Have I mentioned that you're brilliant?"

Pulling the toy out, Fitz immediately replaced it with his cock, and they both swore at the feeling.

Jemma wrapped her legs around him, bringing him in close, and their bodies started moving in that familiar rhythm that would get them both where they needed to be. Fitz kissed her deeply, moaning against her lips, and she tugged at the ropes, trying to put her arms around his neck.

He chuckled when she whimpered in frustration and helped her pull first one wrist and then the other free.

"We're really bad at bondage, you realize," he pointed out.

"Don't care."

Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and pulled him even closer to her, and he didn't give a shit about bondage anymore, either.

Holding Jemma tight, he rolled them both over. Practice meant they managed the maneuver without him slipping out of her, so as soon as he was done, Jemma was able to sit up and start riding him.

"Maybe I should tie _you_ up instead?" Jemma said thoughtfully, eyeing the restraints draped loosely on the pillow by his head.

"Maybe you should," Fitz agreed. He wasn't opposed to trying it out. He was pretty sure he'd love being at Jemma's mercy. "But not tonight. I've got a mission, remember?"

Jemma laughed when he tickled her ribs. "Alright, fine," she said with a put upon pout. "I _suppose_ you can make me cum until I beg you to stop. If you _must_."

Fitz pulled her back down into another kiss and then rolled them back over again.

"I must," he declared.

Then he hooked his elbows behind her knees and started fucking her deep and hard. Looking into her eyes as they both started feeling that lovely pull in their gut, he reached between them and started rubbing her clit again. Jemma, for her part, started tugging her nipples.

They always did best when they worked as a team.

Fitz came first but Jemma came right after, both of them swearing and moaning all the while. As they came down from that high, Fitz collapsed half on top of her. He kissed each of her nipples, then her nose, then her lips.

Panting, he lifted his fingers as he counted. "That's two for you, one for me. Not that this is a competition or anything."

"Don't give me any ideas," Jemma winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stopping here because:  
> 1) this is over 2K and the rest of the fic to this point is only 4K  
> 2) I'm clearly in a comedy mood rather than a smutty mood. I'll try to have more sex and less banter in the next chapter :P


End file.
